Excuse Me!
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: This is a remake of my other story What! Ok summary! Months after the Cullens left, Bella went searching for them but was mysteriously attacked. 200 years later, she's living with her sisters who're trying to get her back with him. R&R please! HIATUS
1. Taking Her Down To Memory Lane

BPOV

I was walking along the streets of New York trying to find a clue that would lead me to the Cullens. This was my 5th time this week and I was about to give up. About being the keyword. I turned intending to leave before I heard the wind rush around me. Everything else was calm.

"Little itty Bella!" Someone whispered in my ear. I quickly turned my head in the direction of the voice. The last thing I saw before blacking out was vivid orange hair.

_**200 Years Later**_

I was living with my 2 gorgeous sisters in the Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York, the city that never sleeps. Ironic? Yeah I know. They 'saved' me from the Volturi. Kinda. You see, I wasn't really into the 'kill people because they won't listen to ya' thing. Aro was kind enough to let me go, but ever since I was a newborn, the Volturi helped me with _everything. _I didn't remember a thing from my human life but a golden onion. I know, it's kinda weird but that's really all I remembered.

My sisters were Ivy and Rosie. Ivy was probably the definition of beautiful. She had the pale skin and long curly black hair. I saw pictures of her when she was a human and she had the most exquisite eyes ever. They were the color of sapphire, but now they were just the gold color of a vegetarian vampire. Ivy was the calm and rational one out of the three of us.

Rosie was quite different. She had dark skin and straight silky black hair. Her eyes were quite startling against her dark skin tone and hair. Rosie was like me, she didn't remember anything of her past life except that she was an Asian. She was very hyper and loved shopping. Everything that she owned was designer. From her couch to her curtains, from her earring to her toe rings! Chanel, Gucci, just name it and she'd have it! Her personality reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

Everything was hectic in our penthouse though. Rosie's best friend Alice Cullen was coming over and Rosie wanted _everything _to be perfect. The name ringed a bell but I pushed it aside. I sat on the couch in the family and watched as my sister run back and forth straightening things then moving them around because she didn't like the way the were. It was quite funny except for the part where she was swearing at me for giggling it at her.

RPOV

Alice had told me everything about Bella before she had become a vampire. How she fell in love with that bastard named Edward and how he had to leave her and all that BS. I was really tempted to run and kill him but I'd probably get stopped by the Cullen Clan. Well...she didn't actually tell me, she kinda showed me. I had a gift that could let me see a memories if you wanted me to. You just have to put your hands over mine*. (See Author's Note)

I was so ready to take Bella back down to memory lane!

APOV

Rosie and I met at a mall in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. We hitched off right then. When she told me she was Bella's sister I knew that I could get Edward and Bella back together...right after I got him divorced from his whore of a wife Rena*. (See Author's Note) Our plan was gonna take place tomorrow when I arrived at the penthouse they were currently living in. Time to take Bella back down to memory lane!

IPOV

Rosie has told me about the plan. I just hoped this would fall through. If it didn't...Bella would retreat into herself and would probably won't talk to us for like a century or two.

Ok so how was this remake? Oh and for the *! For now on those mean look at Author's Note! Ok so the hand thing...if you've watched Charmed and you've seen the episode when the Seer shows Phoebe the future! That's how Rosie's power works! And instead of Liz in this story, Edward's wife is gonna be Rena because I've read Gallagher Girls and I'm just like, um...sweet innocent Liz becoming a whore? Nah! So it's Rena! Please REVIEW! I will like...send Jacob after you if you don't! I'll update in the next week so ta ta!

Happy reading and writing people!

-Rosie


	2. Memories and Onions! Oh My!

BPOV

It was the day of the arrival of the long awaited Alice Cullen! Not. It was the day that Alice was coming but it wasn't 'the long awaited' schmuck! You know what? Never mind. I'll just confuse you. I have a habit of that you know? And tripping. Even though I'm a vampire and we're not suppose to trip. I should stop rambling before you leave and can't read my whole story. I was sorta nervous for something. I felt like I should _know _Alice somehow.

Alice arrived somewhere between 2 to 2:30 ish. Something about her made my non-beating heart actually hurt. It was an emotion I've never experienced before but I shoved it aside. Rosie was really happy about hanging out with someone outside of our coven and I didn't feel like being the one who ruined it for her.

APOV

As I stepped out the elevator to the Yorkers' penthouse, I saw a tall slender figure with brown locks to her mid back, she was fixing some flowers in a vase. She turned around and looked at me. She smiled a bit and walk towards me.

"You must be Alice." She said. "I'm Bella!" She introduced herself enthusiastically. I wanted to blurt out I know but then that would creep her out.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" I chirped back. "Can I see Rosie?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to what I guessed was the family room. I skipped to the room and saw my best friend and giggled. Her hair was pointing in all directions and she looked very tired. Yes even vampires can look tired!

"You look attractive, Rose!" I said grinning like a maniac.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Ali." She said glowering. I giggled even more.

"Go freshen up!" I commanded. "You need to look at least presentable! Gawd Rosie!" I admonished. Some more giggling erupted from us before she ran to her room and 'freshened' up which really means go hunt and fix her hair.

3rd POV(**)

If Bella thought her family's home was hectic she thought wrong. The Cullen Clan were 10x's worse especially since Rena or as her in laws call her Easy Renee was bitching at everyone! The whole family knew the real reason why Edward married her. She looked like Bella, had smelled similar to Bella, but the most hilarious reason? Edward couldn't read her thoughts!

The family despised her. At first they were civil to her because Edward _loves _her. But they gradually began hating her. She was vain, cruel, uncaring. I would drone on and on but then you'd hate me. And I wouldn't want that now would I?

EPOV

I don't know why my family was so hyped up for some other stuck up bitch. They were the only friends that Alice could find now a days. What annoyed me the most was how they treated my sweet Rena. Sweet sweet Rena.

I knew Rosalie had to be jealous of her. Who wouldn't? She was the epitome of beauty. Emmett and Jasper probably hated her because she wasn't theirs. Alice, I just didn't get her these days. She was being a spoiled brat about everything. She was complaining about how I was shitty brother or that I was blinded by suppose love that I didn't see Rena as she really was. I really did though. She was sweet, kind, caring and lovable in every way!

"EDWARD JIMMIE CULLEN." Esmè shouted at me. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" And I ran as quick as I could. Esmè was pissed and a pissed Esmè wasn't my cup of tea.

BPOV

We were on a plane on our way to Alice's home. I was kinda excited. I was gonna meet the biggest vampire clan out there besides the Volturi but they didn't count. It was really Aro, Marcus and Caius and then the Guards.

4 Hours Later

Alice and I were racing to her home. I had a GPS so I could go without directions from her perfectly fine. In the end she won. Stupid Porsche... As we got out of the car I had a wave of nostalgia. Like I've been here before. I shoved the thought aside and took a good look at the house.

It was beautiful. That was the only thing I could call it. **(Watch movie for description) **I walked inside and gasped. The inside was more gorgeous than the outside. What caught my attention the most was the sleek, black, grand piano in the middle of the room. I had a great interests in pianos and even took lessons for twenty years. Aro taught me. I was kind of surprised when he volunteered when I expressed my obsession with them.

"You play?" Alice asked me. I nodded and look at her.

"My brother pla- I mean he used to play. Ever since he married Rena he kinda just ignored us all." She said shaking her head sadly.

"Oh." Was all I managed.

"Why don't you sit down and play for us?" She asked and that's when I noticed that there was seven other people in the room. My two sisters of course, Carlisle and his wife who I've met when they visited the Volturi and 3 other people I didn't know. I sat down and begin playing one of my favorite pieces. Time Forgets by Yiruma. I loved that song. It was peaceful for me.

"That was good, Bella!" I heard Alice exclaim but I didn't respond. I was too busy flashbacking.

"_Bella, I'm leaving I don't want you"_

_I was on the floor screaming in pain and clutching my arm at the same time. _

"_Hey, Bells"_

"_I'm sending you to your mom, Bella"_

"_Come on, Bella! Time to go to prom!"_

"_Who ever gets this right, wins a golden onion!"_

"_JACOB BEHIND YOU!"_

"_You're a werewolf?"_

"_Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I love you." _Images and images swirled around in my head. A very handsome man sitting beside her playing the piano, the exact piano she was just playing with. Someone named Jacob turning into a werewolf.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" Ivy screamed snapping her fingers in front of my face. She looked extremely worried. I instantly felt guilty for upsetting her.

"Yes, Ivy?" I asked. Looking at everyone around me. Their facial expressions mirrored my sisters'.

"You spaced out, sweetie. And vampires don't space out." She snapped at me. I looked around and instantly remembered everything.

"Esme? Emmett? Rosalie? Jasper?" I whispered. They all nodded grinning from ear to ear. I got up and ran as fast as I could from there.

***********************************************************************************  
So...what do ya think? Was it good? Please, please, PLEASE! Review!

-Rosie


End file.
